Quiet Child
by Son Kioshi
Summary: Another Saiyan! An eight year old girl, who doesn't know what she is or how she reached earth. What will happen when she literally runs into Gohan and the rest of our heroes try to figure out who this quiet child is?
1. Prologue

A/N: {Well people, the Dragon Ball chronicles thingy on Toonami has sparked my creativity and set off some inspiration, and so, I'm writing this ficcie! ^.^ This is mainly about my character and then Goku's family, so, I'll stop rambling now. I think I managed to keep the characters rather in character too, I tried to at least. Anyhoo... please R&R!}  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own DB, DBZ, or DBGT, so don't sue me!  
  
The Quiet Child  
  
Prologue  
  
A tiny time capsule lay lodged in the ground outside of Orange city. Why it was there and where it came from was unknown. Inside however, there was a little girl, most likely only about eight years old. She had bobbed black hair and soft blue eyes, and as she climbed out of the little capsule, her tail became noticeable. She rubbed her eyes and blinked a bit, then she spoke, to herself, to the world around her, in a soft voice that seemed lost and afraid.   
  
"Where am I... how did I end up here?" She said before walking swiftly away from the spot, stumbling into Orange city. "Kioshi..." She whispered to herself. "They called me Kioshi, the quiet one..." She said to herself, walking down the street, her hands shoved into the little pockets of her loose blue pants, staring down at the ground. "But this isn't home... why am I here?"  
  
She looked and saw children about her age run past her down the street, none of them were like her, and none of them had tails, or dressed like her. She heard people gasp as she walked by, and walked faster as she heard their whispers.   
  
"Why, that girl has a tail." She heard one woman whisper.  
  
"It must be some sort of birth defect." One person commented.  
  
"Look mommy! That girls a monkey!" One kid yelled pointing at her.  
  
"Don't point dear it isn't polite."  
  
She walked faster and faster, feeling like a sore thumb sticking out in the crowd. She pushed forward, hearing more comments, more whispers about her. She felt it all building up inside her. 'I'm different, so why am I here? There's no one like me. Why? What's going on? I remember people like me. Why are there none here?' She thought, still staring at the ground, now practically running.   
  
A/N: {So that's the prologue, the chapters will be longer so no worries! I hope you like it so far, oh yeh, and this is set about a month after the Majin Buu saga ends, since that's about the best time I thought this could fit in, since nothing really happens between that and then the World Martial Arts Tournament before GT starts, so uhm... yeh, right. R&R people!} 


	2. Saiyan?

Disclaimer: I don't own DB, DBZ, or DBGT  
  
The Quiet Child  
  
Part 1  
  
Saiyan?   
  
Videl practically drug Gohan through the crowd, attempting to make it to the movie on time. "Come on! We're already missing the previews!" She said tugging at him sounding rather annoyed.   
  
"Ok. Ok, calm down we'll make it Videl." He said letting her pull him a bit before hurrying along with her.   
  
Suddenly a little girl collided into him, falling backwards onto her rumpus, and causing Gohan to stumble a bit. He caught his balance quickly and looked at the little girl sitting on the ground. He kneeled down next to her and smiled at her, not noticing her tail at all, not first off anyway.   
  
"I'm sorry, I should've been watching where I was going. Are you ok kid?" He said helping her up.  
  
The little girl pushed his hand away and stood, brushing off her dusty clothes. "I'm fine..." She whispered, and then she heard that dreaded sound, that gasp of shock she had heard all day long.  
  
"You, you have a, a tail!" Gohan exclaimed, Videl's mouth dropped open.   
  
"I know I'm different." The girl said quietly, looking up at him with teary eyes. "I don't even know what I am or where I am... and no one will help me because I'm different." She said before shoving past them both and running down the street.  
  
"Videl I'll be right back." Gohan said before hurrying off after her.  
  
"But Gohan... uh... so much for our date..." She said rolling her eyes and waiting there for him to come back.   
  
The girl saw him chasing after her and hurriedly ducked into an alleyway where she hid behind the dumpster, though her tail hung out for all to see.   
  
Gohan turned the corner not to far behind her and catching sight of her tail he tiptoed over to her and tapped her on the shoulder.   
  
"I didn't mean to be rude." He said quietly. "It's just that, I didn't think there were any more of my kind around."   
  
At this she quickly turned and looked at him. "Your kind?" She asked wearily. "But you don't have a tail..."  
  
"But I did." He answered her quickly. "When I was little, and so did my brother and a few of our friends too." He said smiling at her.  
  
She looked up at him with hopeful eyes, but didn't say anything, only waited for him to explain.  
  
"Well, we had our tails cut off, that's why I don't have one..." He said thinking for a second. "Well, uhm... I know!" He said snapping his fingers. "I have a friend, her names Bulma, I bet she could take a blood sample to see whether or not you are a Saiyan!" He said smiling at her. "What do you think, do you want to go talk to her?" He asked her smiling.  
  
The girl looked at him for a moment, then nodded her head. "Well... I guess that wouldn't hurt at all..." She said quietly.  
  
"Good, well then, lets go see what we can find out alright?" He said holding out his hand to her again as he stood.  
  
She looked at his hand, and a small smile crept to her lips, and she took his hand letting him help her up. Then she followed him back to where Videl was standing, tapping her foot impatiently.  
  
"Well we missed the movie now." She said looking at him.  
  
Gohan sweat dropped. "But uhm, Videl, we uhm... we can go another day... I promise... just uhm... she's a Saiyan too and uhm... well I uh..." He said in a very confusing manner.  
  
Videl cut him off. "Ok, stop trying to explain, we'll go another day, hopefully we won't get interrupted again though." Her expression softened. "So..." She said kneeling down next to the girl. "What's your name?" She asked smiling at her warmly.  
  
The girl looked at her for a minute before speaking. "They call me Kioshi..." She said softly.  
  
"Well it's nice to meet you Kioshi, I'm Videl." She said smiling before standing back up.   
  
"Oh yeh..." Gohan said rubbing the back of his head. "I forgot, I'm Gohan." He said looking down at her. "But enough of the introductions, lets go see that friend of mine I was telling you about."   
  
Videl looked at him strangely.   
  
"Oh, I forgot... I think Kioshi might be a Saiyan, I mean, she has a tail like I did when I was little, so I was going to take her to Bulma to see if she could find anything out about her."   
  
"Ok..." Videl said sounding slightly confused. "Well, I guess I might as well tag along, since there's really nothing else to do."  
  
"Alright." Gohan said looking down at Kioshi. "Well lets go then." He said taking off, until he realized she was still on the ground.   
  
He landed back on the ground and looked at Kioshi, who was staring at him wide eyed. "You don't know how to fly do you?" He asked.  
  
She simply shook her head.   
  
"Well then I guess I'll just carry you then." He said picking her up and taking off again, Videl right there along side them. "Now lets go see what we can find out." He said as they made their way to Bulma and Vegeta's.   
  
A/N: { Wow, I already got a review and I just posted this! I feel so special! *smiles* Thankies! Anyhoo, I hope this chapter wasn't a disappointment, and I'll try to update as fast as I can! I'm trying not to be OOC with any of the characters, so tell me if I am. If you have any ideas for me or suggestions put them in your REVIEW *hint hint* and until next chappie, ta!}  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Falafal: This is my first DBZ ficcie, but not my first fic. Actually, I just created this account so I could post this without being attacked by angry people that want me to update my other stuff *blushes* I've gotten kinda lazy with my YYH and RK ficcies lately, just got in a big DBZ mood... so, uhm yeh... thankies for the review! 


	3. Findings

A/N: {Eek! Sorry I took so long to update! School, graduation, boyfriend, end of year parties, I've been pretty swamped. But I'm back and I'm working hard to get this done before summers over while I have time!}  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DB, DBZ, or DBGT nor do I claim to, I wish I did but I don't so don't sue the poor little ficcie writer who just likes to change things around a bit.  
  
Quiet Child  
  
Part 2  
  
Findings  
  
After the little flight Kioshi was glad to be on the ground as they landed in front of the house and Gohan sat her down. Having sensed them nearing Trunks came running out of the house to see who was coming. Seeing him Kioshi ducked behind Gohan's leg and peeked out from behind him.  
  
Trunks blinked looking at Kioshi. "Hey Gohan..." He said pointing. "Who's she?"   
  
Gohan looked down. "Oh her? This is a friend of mine, Kioshi. We came to talk to your mom. Is she home?" He asked.   
  
Trunks blinked trying to get a good look at the girl hiding behind Gohan. "Uhm... yeh, I think she's around back..."   
  
"Alright, thanks." Gohan said starting to walk towards the back of the house.   
  
Kioshi was just standing there sort of staring at Trunks for a minute, then she realized that Gohan was moving and turned and hurried after him, letting Trunks get a good look at her tail.   
  
Trunks followed and hovered next to Gohan. "She has a tail?!" He whispered into his ear.  
  
"That's why we needed to talk to your mom, we need to find out whether or not she's Saiyan." He said quietly.   
  
"Oh..." Trunks said landing back on the ground and walking along side Gohan, Kioshi on the other side of Videl, obviously more than a little people shy. "She sure doesn't act like it..." He muttered, and then it sort of clicked for him and did a double take looking to Kioshi. 'But I thought we were the only saiyans left...' He thought to himself before looking again, "She can't be a saiyan!" He exclaimed, loud enough that just about everyone within fifty yards of them heard it.   
  
Vegeta was in the back yard, and hearing his sons shout he shot up out of his lawn chair, eyes wide, staring at them as they rounded the corner. "What did you say?!" He shouted in surprise.  
  
"Could you have been any louder Trunks?" Gohan whispered through his teeth.   
  
A large bead of sweat formed on the back of Trunks' head. "Uhm... hello father... I just uhm... uh... is mom home?"   
  
"I'm right here Trunks." Bulma interrupted walking out the back door. "Oh, hi Gohan, Videl. What are you doing here?"  
  
'Phew that was a little too close.' Gohan thought wiping the sweat from his brow. "Hi Bulma! I needed to talk to you about something in private!" He said grabbing Kioshi and throwing her on his shoulders then rushing and slinging Bulma back inside.  
  
"What was that idiot son of Kakarot talking about Trunks?" Vegeta said looking down at his son.  
  
"Uhm... uh... well, dad, you see... uh..." Trunks stuttered out nervously.  
  
"Spit it out!"  
  
"This is going to be one of those days..." Videl sighed watching as Vegeta shook Trunks by his shoulders.  
  
Inside  
  
"What on Earth is going on with you Gohan?" Bulma said with her hands on her hips.  
  
"It's not me. It's Kioshi." He said lifting her off his shoulders and setting her back down on the ground. Kioshi almost instantly scurried behind him and clung to his pant leg looking up at the unfamiliar face.  
  
"Ok..." Bulma said looking down at her. "Could I get a better explanation than that maybe?"  
  
"Ok... here goes. I ran into her in the street. She doesn't remember where she came from, and she has a tail. I think she might be a saiyan. That better?"  
  
"A saiyan?! But how!" Bulma said staring at her with wide eyes, then looking back up at Gohan.  
  
"I don't know! That's why we came here, I wanted to know if you could take a DNA sample to see if she's got saiyan blood. Then maybe we could figure it out from there."   
  
"Well... I guess we do sort of need to know. Alright... Well, come with me Kioshi, we'll take a blood sample." She said motioning for her to follow as she turned and began to walk away.  
  
Kioshi just stood there, still hiding behind Gohan.  
  
"What's wrong? Come on, it's not like I'm going to bite you." Bulma said looking at her.  
  
"You're going to bite me?!" Kioshi yelled grabbing onto Gohan's leg even tighter, having heard totally wrong.  
  
Gohan pulled her off and kneeled down next to her. "Kioshi, Bulma is a friend, she isn't going to hurt you. Now if you want to find out what's going on you're going to have to follow her alright?"   
  
Kioshi nodded and in a soft whisper agreed, then scurried off, head down behind Bulma.  
  
"Now sit right over there while I get the needle." Bulma instructed.  
  
Hesitantly Kioshi followed her instructions and went and sat in the chair. Soon Bulma returned with the needle and syringe.   
  
"Alright, now hold still. This won't hurt a bit if you don't think about it." She said trying to be comforting as she lifted her shirtsleeve and swabbed the spot before taking the blood sample.  
  
Kioshi flinched in anticipation, and looked over to see she had already taken the sample and was putting a band-aid over the tiny prick in her arm.  
  
"There we go. It's done now. And we should have the results back by tomorrow, depends on how long it takes the computer to process it. Let's go back outside now with Gohan now alright." She said smiling and reaching out her hand.   
  
Kioshi, being skittish, clasped both her hands together in front of her and followed Bulma back out to where Gohan waited and ran to his side.  
  
"So, what did you find out?" Gohan said a bit impatient sounding.  
  
"I won't know until tomorrow or the next day."  
  
"Oh... well, uhm... what am I supposed to do with her until we know..." Gohan said now realizing the girl had no place to stay.  
  
"Well you know Vegeta won't tolerate having her here, so you're just going to have to take her home with you."   
  
"But Bulma! My mom's not going to be happy with having a house guest!" Gohan said pleadingly.  
  
"You're the one who found her, you keep her. Besides, you're the only person she seems to trust. You're just going to have to deal with her."  
  
Gohan sighed. "I guess you're right... well, thanks Bulma. We'll come back to find out what you know tomorrow." He said taking Kioshi's hand and leading her out the back door.  
  
"Anytime!" Bulma called out after them.  
  
Outside Vegeta had just wrung all the information he could possibly get from his son and was right beside the door waiting for them.  
  
"So you think you're a saiyan do you little girl? Well you can leave it up to this idiot to think something impossible to be true." Vegeta said harshly as they exited.   
  
Kioshi jumped and once again was hiding behind Gohan.  
  
Gohan shook his head and just kept walking. "It's ok, he's just a grump." He whispered to Kioshi.  
  
"I heard that!" Vegeta yelled after them as Gohan picked Kioshi up and took off, Videl coming up right along side of them.   
  
"So what'd you find out?" Videl asked as they made their way towards the countryside where Gohan's house was.  
  
"Nothing yet... now I have to go try to talk mom into letting her stay with us until we get this all straightened out." He said with a sigh.  
  
Videl laughed at this. "Well good luck knowing your mom. You're going to need it."  
  
"I know I know..." Gohan sighed. 'This is going to be a really long day...' He thought as the house came into sight.  
  
Cherrym: Glad you like it so far, and I plan to finish this ASAP, I even have plans for a sequel already brewing in my head...   
  
Starangel4899: Thanks for the rating, I'm glad you like it. I'm not very familiar with GT either, but Kioshi is a made up, she's been wandering around in my head for a year or two... so I finally decided to bring her to life and write her story down.   
  
Falafal: Ok, well, glad I made you grin! . Love to get comments like that... uhm, well, telling you that would ruin the story I think (Inner Ki-ki: You haven't decided yet have you?) Ki-ki: Shut up! Their not supposed to know that, and for your information I do so know! Eheh... sorry about that, as I was saying... yeh, she does know, she just doesn't remember... yet, tehehe, but that shall reveal itself soon enough.   
  
A/N:{Okies! Another slight cliffy, but I'll try and get the next chap up soon! Gomen for taking so long to update again! It's summer now and I'll try to get as much of it done as I can though! So remember to give me the drive to continue! Review review review!} 


End file.
